Martha
Martha was the wife of Dracula and the mother of Mavis. Shortly after Mavis was born a group of angry humans raided Dracula and Martha's home. Dracula was able to escape with Mavis, however Martha was killed by the mob of humans. Official Profile Hotel Transylvania'' Sometime in the 19th century while flying in the night as a bat, Martha crashed into another bat, and they both fell to the ground. The bat Martha knocked into turned out to be another vampire named Dracula. Dracula and Martha instantly felt something for each other and soon became inseparable. They began to date, and soon became married. In the late 19th century (in the movie it said 1895) they had a child, a baby girl named, Mavis. Shortly a few months after Mavis was born however, a group of angry humans stormed Dracula's home, intending to kill him and his family for being vampires. Dracula told her to hide as he tried to calm the humans, but she was killed by the mob leaving Dracula to take care of Mavis alone & built a hotel to keep her & other monsters safe. Still adored by her widowed spouse over one hundred years after she left the earthly plane, Martha is a Gothically inspired beauty--who also happens to resemble the real-life spouse of a certain voice talent. Her history provides an interesting point of discussion about the differing perspectives of humans and monsters: Jonathan learned a fairy tale version of Martha's mysterious demise, while Dracula recounts a much more graphic ending to her life. In a more uplifting way, Martha's gift to Mavis inspires her daughter to find her own "zing" and to remind Dracula how important it is to let others into your life. Hotel Transylvania 2 Martha is only mentioned a few times in [[Hotel Transylvania 2|''Hotel Transylvania 2]]. She is first mentioned in a song sung by Dracula at Johnathan and Mavis's wedding, Martha is mentioned for a second time when Dracula urges Mavis to eat Martha's own recipe for Monster ball soup. Mavis accepts it, but begins to hysterically cry due to her mood swings from being pregnant. Later, Martha is mentioned for a third time when Drac and the gang take Dennis away in the hearse to teach him how to be a monster, Dennis asks Dracula if he ever misses Martha. Dracula tells Dennis that he always thinks about her, and that she was his Zing. Also, for the fourth and time Martha is mentioned, during the family dinner, Linda asks Mavis how she lost her mom. Mavis replies that she was killed by angry humans. Paintings of Martha are shown in the background throughout the film. History The story of Martha and Dracula was known as a notable tale, even to humans. In the version Johnny knew, it was said that Martha, known as the Lady Lubov, met a lonely count and the love the two shared was so great that they felt as though the two were one, both being perfect for one another. However, tragedy befell her and the count and they both perished in a fire that mysteriously started one night. However, the love they had was so powerful that it felt like the old castle they lived in possessed their spirits. However, the true story told by Dracula was that Martha first met him in Hawaii, and at some point they were married. Martha would later give birth to Mavis. However, instead of dying in a fire, Martha was killed by humans (possibly staked in the heart, as that is one way to kill a vampire, though Dracula commented that a stake in the heart would kill anyone) while she was hiding from a mob, leaving Dracula to become a widower, bitterly hateful towards humankind, and becoming overly-protective of his daughter to the point that he never wanted her to leave the hotel and taking drastic measures to change her mind should she feel the urge to leave. Which is why Dracula wanted to build Hotel Transylvania to protect Mavis and all the monsters. He hated Johnny because he was a human. But eventually accepts him. True Love Her present for Mavis's 118th birthday: "For your 118th birthday. Two lonely bats crashed in the night... They felt a Zing, love at first sight. They knew right then, they would be husband and wife. For a Zing only happens once in your life. Your Zing will come, my love... cherish it. Love, -- Mommy" Trivia *She is a skilled artist and is good at writing poetry, as shown when Mavis showed Dracula her 118th birthday present from Martha. *She resembles Vampira. *She resembles Morticia from the Addams Family franchise. *There is a deleted scene of the prologue for the first film showing how Martha and Dracula first met, and their life from getting married to having Mavis. (Called Love at first bite). Gallery Martha&Drac.png MarthaHotelT.png MarthaHotelT2.png MarthaHotelTr.png MarthaHotelTranslvania.png MarthaHotelTranslvania2.png MarthaHotelTranslvania22.png 1416d9769d6818bff7584ac3a53c77f9.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mother Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Featured Articles Category:Zing Category:Wife Category:Bats